Shackles
by Noir Kitsune
Summary: Andromeda always lusted for freedom. And now, it seems that it's finally in her grasp...but memories never go away. And Ghosts always return. Blackcest. Andromeda/Bellatrix


Hey! This is my first HP fic and actually my first graphic fic too. Helpful Criticism is much loved!! I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Blackcest, Rape

Pairing: Bella/Andromeda

Even as a child, I knew this was wrong.

Over and over in my mind, repeatedly, I'd chant _this is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong… _but, it never stopped me. And, of course, it never stopped her.

Bellatrix, Bella, Bell. Warrior, Beautiful, Musical. A chime that signified the beginning and a toll that ensured the end. Druella named her well, as she did me. After Bellatrix was born, mother got pregnant again almost immediately. She must have learned my sister's malice and tactics quickly in the two years between her birth and mine. Thus, she named me Andromeda. The girl destined to locks and chains. The girl who wishes to be free…and is granted no quarter. No mercy.

It used to just be hinted. At night, I must have only been seven or eight, Bella would tuck me in. She'd stroke my hair, and kiss the side of my face. Her gentleness matched nothing of her usual daytime sadism. But then, I could have sworn I felt fingers lightly brush across my side, underneath the sheets. I dared not ask of course, Bell would never do something of the sort; would never do something as improper as molest another, let alone her own sister. _Would never, would never, would never…_

Then, the touches became more intense. I didn't even have to wonder if that was her hand gently grazing my thigh. No, by then, her touches were more than gentle. Not harsh, but indeed distinct. By this time, I already had enrolled in Hogwarts. I had been sorted into Hufflepuff, an event that Bella refused to come to terms with. _'Never forget, you are a Black.'_ She would whisper hotly in my ear when no one could see us. _'You may try to hide it Andy, you may hate it, you may deny it, but we both know through Blood and birth, you are a Black. And all Blacks are Slytherins.' _

I had thought that she only wanted to bring out the beast in me. To get me to say 'no', to fight it. To fight her, to create some form of attack as filthy as hers. To stop fighting the serpent that was so fatally pumped into my blood before birth. But then, I realized that she noticed. She noticed me watching that one fire haired Gryffindor. And Bella? Oh, how she hated it. She wanted to make me Hers. She wanted to claim me with those hands that smelled of Honeysuckle and spices. But Bella knew I wouldn't allow it. Even as a first year, I was stubborn. I was so stubborn…

_'Do you know Lily Evans?' _She had asked one night, during one of her sessions of 'Tucking me in'. She already knew the answer. Of course I knew Lily. Not directly, but Bella knew I had seen her. My sister had seen me watching her with glazed eyes. No doubt the Predator had seen my breath hitch at just a glimpse of the fiery mane that would sometimes pass down the hallway. I knew she had seen my disappointment when the Gryffindor had vanished from my sight. I knew her obvious secret. Just as she knew mine.

_'No?' _She asked, a masked cruel smile playing at her lips, as her fingers played with the hem of my nightshirt under the covers. _'Red hair,'_ she described, her voice a little softer as I felt the cotton on my stomach lift up a fraction, before being stroked back down to its proper place. _'Green eyes.'_ Again, those snakes played with my shirt, a little higher this time, but once again, they beckoned it lovingly to its beginning position. _'Beautiful…'_ Her breath was a husky whisper that made my entire body shudder. And then I felt flesh upon my own.

I was too scared to move. I was barely eleven, and though Bella was only two years older then me, it may as well have been a thousand. I had already known I was no match.

_'Do you know her?'_ She breathed again, her hand gently gliding up the plains of my stomach, and back down. _'Hmm?'_ Her hand went a little higher then the last time, pushing my shirt up to my breasts, and sliding it lower then the place it started. _'Does she ring a bell?' _

I didn't have to look to know she was grinning, cruelly, maliciously, evilly. My eyes were squeezed shut, my head was turned away. And my ear was in the perfect position for her to lean forward and continue to purr her vulgarity into my soul.

_'Andyyyyyyy.'_ She whispered, chillingly, causing goose bumps across my neck and Merlin knows where else. I whimpered. It wasn't until then that I noticed how hard I was breathing and I silently cursed myself upon gaining such knowledge. This was wrong. This wasn't 'Sisterly Affection' as she had once claimed. It was wrong. It was wrong, damn it, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Her hand continued its journey back up north as her nose lightly grazed the middle of my neck before slipping slowly up to my ear. I whimpered again and felt a growing hotness between my legs. A fire that cried out to be cooled. I closed my legs the little space they were apart in hopes of smothering it, but it remained. Frustrated, agonized and furious with me for not allowing it contact.

_'Did you fall asleep on me, Andy?'_ she purred into my ear. The tips of her fingers slipped into the waistband of my pants. _'You've been__** so**__ quiet…'_ Yes, asleep. Perhaps she would stop if she believed me to be dead. But then, the tips inside my pants lengthened until I felt the beginning of a palm on my torso. The fire inside me rejoiced. There, it was almost there…

I heard one low chuckle in her chest before her hand retreated back north. I sobbed. Oh Merlin, I sobbed. It hurt, it hurt so much. Her talking about Evans and running her filth covered fingers along me. Her knowing my deepest secrets and taking mirth in them. And, what's more, the fact that the spark between my legs was buried in embers, begging, just begging to die out with legacy.

That's how it continued. My sister may have been eccentric, crazy if you will, but she was far from stupid. She knew my body and mind would break if she took me so young, so early, so she waited.

She hasn't taken me yet, and I'm already sixteen. Bell will soon be married off to a man; she will graduate that year, so surely I can last for a few more months. After all, what are a few months of imprisonment compared to a lifetime chained in hell?

The air is cooler tonight then the usual October Chill. But, I'm finally safe. Here, in Hogwarts, protected with Charms long forgotten, my demented sibling can not reach me. I'm safe. I'm free.

The wind blows again, more frigid this time. I shiver and bury myself deeper into the covers. How foolish of me, to wear a silk gown on such a night. I should make a note to wear something heavier from now on until spring arrives. And then, in the summer…Yes, the summer; summer, when she'll finally be married off. When I'll be free of her sadism. When I will finally be given the chance to ripen; when my shackles will shatter, when Bella will disappear from my life.

"Oh, my poor Andy. My poor_poor_ sweet Andy…" I freeze, afraid to look up, already knowing who owned that mock cooing voice. I feel my bed sag as a warmth gets closer and closer to the back of my chilled being. And then, I smell that sweet smell. That smell that had once offered Salvation when I needed it most, but now only promises the coarse cold bareness of Destruction.

"Don't cry my Sweet…" A hand, pale and warm to the touch, tucks a lock of loose hair over my face to behind my ear. Her lips are soft and sensual as they kiss my temple. "Don't cry. I'm never gone." My eyes fly open in horror as I'm tugged and then pushed onto my back by firm hands, much stronger then my own.

How does she know what I'm thinking? How did she get into my dorm? I open a mouth to let out a scream I had held in for sixteen years of my life, a cry for help, but only a yelp escapes before I feel her lips crash roughly into mine. Her teeth biting and bruising, losing myself in the sensation as she pins my wrists with one hand and uses the other to cast a silencing charm.

When she finally backs off, I'm gasping for air and she gazes down at me with that same expression that lies of love and kindness. Her hand grazes my stomach lightly over the silk, and that all too familiar pressure reawakens between my legs.

"Do you know Lily Evans?"

I've had enough. Six years. Six years of this torture with the mention of Her name. I can't pretend any longer.

I open my eyes and look up at her, full of sorrow and misery as hers remain unchanging, until her trademark grin returns to her face, and her eyes darken with amusement. "Hmm, Andy?" She laughs deep in her throat. "Shall I describe her for you?"

It takes me what seems an eternity to find my voice. "I know her." My reply is weak, faint, but she heard it. I know she did; the flicker of light in her eyes showed recognition.

My cheeks are flustered from the harsh kiss, and I try my hardest to fight my body's shudders from her silk caresses. I see her own chest jump, by the way her black nightgown moves, from silent laughter. "Why try to fight it?" She whispers against my neck, and I shudder. Surely she couldn't read my mind. How foolish. How stupid, how… "Impossible?" She inquires, and I inhale sharply. I have no time for questions, no time for answers. She bites the bottom side of my neck harshly as her fingers turn to claws and rake down the silk on my stomach.

The pulsing between my legs turns to a fire storm as she sucks harshly on my neck, stopping to only nip. I'm whimpering, and Bella is out of patience. She retracts her teeth from what was only a small part of my body and I'm shuddering uncontrollably as her nails trace patterns against my gown and her breath blows against the wet spot on my skin. "Red hair…" She whispers and I whimper, not for the girl she describes, but for the sensations coursing through my blood. "Green eyes." Her voice is even softer, as if soon she'll whimper as well. But I know that's impossible; Bella could never be the hunted.

"Bella…" I beg, my voice sounds strangled and I feel as if I should surely die this time if my beast isn't extinguished.

She retracts her face from the crook of my neck and meets my gaze with her midnight blue eyes seductively. "Isn't she just precious?" She inquires, and I'm not even sure whom Bell is referring to. "So innocent, so pure…" Her nails rake down my stomach and down the inside of my thighs, causing me to let out a moan and forcing my storm to ignite parts of me that surely must not have existed a second ago.

"But she's such a slut…" her hand lightly strokes the bare skin of my inner leg, and I know by now, my underwear will be stained. "A mud blood whore falling for a pureblood Gryffindor, and out of all people, Potter." She spits the name as if it's a curse. My breath is coming in heaves; my chest is falling and rising. I can feel it, Oh Merlin, I can feel it…

"My darling Andy," her gaze softens as she speaks my name, but I am no idiot. I know it's all just an act. She releases the wrists she held captive and uses her now free hand to stroke my face lovingly. Her other hand has just raked up my thigh... "You should beware of girls like her." Before I can reply, she crushes her lips against mine and uses her hand to roughly rub me in a way she never has before. And I whimper and moan into her kiss as she forces her tongue into my mouth.

I can't help it, I'm bucking into her hand, wet, beyond ready, and I hate it. I'm being eaten alive, and I hardly feel it as she slips down the front of my underwear and harshly rubs a hand which once felt warm between my lower lips and seemingly freezer-burns my clit and all that is below it.

I arch into her, I moan, and she finally parts to allow me some air before crashing her mouth back down against mine and forcing a finger into my tight opening. I somehow manage to escape her ravenous lips and inhale sharply, causing a squeak. She chuckles darkly and I shake my head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…Oh God, Oh Merlin, this is wrong. This is wrong. This is so wrong…

"Girls like her will not be spared by the Dark Lord." She continues, beginning to slowly pump her finger deeply in and out of me, touching all of my walls because I'm still so tight… "They should have never been born, my dear Andy."

My breath is coming in short gasps here and there, and I'm fighting any urges I get to show her how I feel. But, damn it, my body refuses to listen- Oh… She's making me wider, swirling her finger deep inside me, touching every spot of me before swirling it out. "Mmm…" My eyes roll back and I shut them, knowing that to fight is useless.

Sensing my surrender, Bella runs a swift tongue up the middle of my neck before thrusting two fingers deep into my core at once, causing me to moan louder then I believe I have ever, and then begins to draw them out, painfully slow. Sometimes, rocking them a little to the left and right, drawing them out to the tips.

I whimper in protest, and curse myself for doing such a thing. "What is it, Andy?" she asks, in a childish voice, and before I can reply, she thrusts her two fingers deeper into me than before, and once more, begins to slowly extract them. I sob in frustration as she continues her little game with me. "I know it's sad," she continues, as she plunges those digits, making sure they ram against my walls, "that someone as beautiful as her is so completely evil." She reels them back in as if they are attached to some weight.

She wants me to beg. I know that now. It would amuse her to no end. It was what she had been working up to since we were mere children. But I knew that if I fully and truly surrendered myself to her, I'd be shackled down in Hell for eternity.

I hear her snickers as she runs her free hand underneath the silk of my gown and pushes it up, up, up…Her fingers begin a slow rhythm inside of me, not granting my body the release its been demanding for what seems a hundred life times…

My breathing is harder, heavier, but slowed. I have learned silence and I refuse to break it. Her mouth is back to infecting attention on my collar as her fingers stop deep into me. I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat, much to her delight, and she swirls them, pressing hard into my walls and then slowly retracting.

Her torment continues as she pumps them in and out a little faster, doing the same frustrating few thrusts in. My breathing has been hitching; sometimes my mind slips and I can't control it. Bella notices. As she does, she coos more words about Lily into my ear. More candy coated bile about how perfect she seems and what a whore she really is.

A whimper breaks the pattern of breath, and I realize it's _mine_. I don't want this. I don't want her inside me. Do not. _Do not. Do not. Do not, do not, do not…_

I widen as I realize she has added a third finger into her penetration. I moan and squirm underneath her. But somehow, she's taken the will from me to fight her completely. She ups the speed of thrusts inside me to an average pace, deep, devouring, wanting…The fire inside me licks against her fingers and I'm wet. I'm wet, I'm so wet…

Her thrusts are becoming crueler and her mouth is no longer gentle. She kisses and sucks at my skin as harshly as my fire blazes, sensing the needs that are only of my body and shell. She's pushing her self inside me, all the way up to her knuckles and back out. In and out, in and out, in and out…stretching me with each thrust, and my walls obey by growing wider. I feel liquid slipping down my legs and I'm moaning so much, so much, so much…And, Oh Merlin, she's still speaking of Her. Trapped underneath the Prison that is my sister, and surrounded by words of Her.

I whimper my frustration, and a purr rolls out of her throat. Her thumb is rubbing harsh circles against my clit as her fingers thrust and dive inside of me. Never stopping, changing only to pick up speed and I pray.

I pray for her to stop, to cease all attentions on me, and to find another to molest. I pray to be convinced it isn't Bella encasing me, but Lily. Lily running her body above me, cooing into my ear and nipping at the apex between my shoulder and neck. I pray that the Serpent won't notice the tears streaking down my cheeks from the agony she creates, so she won't lick them away. And, I pray to be released from these binds, these shackles that chain without slack, and hold me down against the cold sharp rock of sanity.


End file.
